User talk:EltonJohnRocks
This is a family-friendly website. Watch the language please. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) If i say a bad word, and i say parden my french afterwards, can i still say badwords?--EltonJohnRocks 05:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :"Family-friendly" means entirely G-rated. Nothing crude, no vulgarity or profanity. It's pretty simple. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Are you SURE I can't just say it in french? Im sure some people around here speak French, but I think its worth a shot asking you. PS. Elton John really does rock.--EltonJohnRocks 15:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) No vulgarity whatsoever. I'm pretty sure that includes foreign languages. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 15:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi "Neildown". I didnt put a redwall name or a warrior name I just put EltonJohnRocks because thats my standby for everything. So is Michael Jackson or anything to do with those two.there my idols. Anybody here the song 'smooth criminal"? Thats a really cool song. My favorite badguys were the Marlfoxes. Nobody else ever talks about them.--EltonJohnRocks 15:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, nice to meet you then, Elton. Although I am not a big fan of either of those artists a Christian/rocker/screamo type :P. There were only a couple MJ songs that I liked. So, have you read much of Redwall? I've read most of the books and am kind of fading away from the series now, but they're still good books. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 15:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Smooth criminal was pretty good. I like the Alien Ant Farm version. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 15:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean Neildown about the whole fade away from the series thing. Im a fan of 60s 70s and 80s and 90s music. Im listening to the oldies station as I speak- and eltons on yaaaay! how ironic.--EltonJohnRocks 15:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I see. Ha, yeah I like a couple of the old ones. Le Freak, Byrd is the Wrd, Eye of the Tiger. lol --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 16:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I love eye of the tiger. :) very cool song. Did you have to get used to the "No Language" rule like I did? Very tough rule for me to follow but Ill make it. Hello! Hello and Welcome EltonJohnRocks! Hope ye 'ave fun 'ere an' I ope we could be friends? I like old 60s-70s-80s music too by the way, Anyways ifn ye need any help just ask, well see ya 'round and once again Welcome!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 16:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thatd be cool to be friends, sister armel. :) great :) you can go on me user page and sign me friends list ifn ye want, (and you can make your own friends list on your user page if you want ter) Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeh Ill make my way over there and see if i can figure it out. Im usually good at figuring stuff out.--EltonJohnRocks 17:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Well sister armel, found your friend list but not sure where to sighn.like sed, Im USUALLY good at figuring stuff out(lol).--EltonJohnRocks 17:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) all you have to do is click on the link where me name is look into the contents on me user page, find Friends and then edit that section, oh and there's also this thing called shout box(not sure if you know bout that or not) but tis where you can chat with other users and what not, to get onto it just look up to the top right corner of the screen, where you have your user name, home, talk page, and More click on that and then go to Manage widgets a rectangular box will come up at the top of the screen, and you scroll along until you find Shout Box click on it, then a small box will come up on the left side of the screen, and you type in what you want to say in the white box at the bottom of that one and Presto! Shout box!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) gotcha. Ill try agen in a sec.--EltonJohnRocks 17:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) okeydokers,Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello Elton! i agree that he and mj are cool. i like the marlfoxes... especially Queen Silth. I dont like sunflash. I completeley agree with you, Marshamellow. Bye the way, Welcome!--EltonJohnRocks 17:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC)